


a weekend in hell

by valkyriors



Series: valkyriors does lucifer (tv): an anthology series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe decker - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, MAZIKEEEEN, Mazikeen - Freeform, chloe is my mom, lucifer adopt me, weird short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: lucifer morningstar, prince of darkness, king of hell, had given up. he was bored of his work, and spent his hours drinking with his demons.until one day someone escapes, and comes to change things up.





	a weekend in hell

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really know if this is good, but if anybody likes it i’ll make it a 4 or 5 part fic! enjoy!

a deep ‘THUD’ could be heard all around them. 

 

“ah! someone new.” lucifer said tiredly, swirling around his martini glass. “welcome to hell.” the demons around him were either passed out or just lounging around, alcohol in hand. a few doted around him, as they always would. 

 

thousands of years in hell had left the devil and his demons tired. tired of being there, tired of torturing, tired of living. even the esteemed mazikeen had given up altogether. 

 

“want me to check out the newbie?” someone said to lucifer, but he shrugged if off without a second thought. his eyes were heavier, dark underneath, and his hair disheveled. once he was known for his flamboyance and power, but he had became little more than a drunk. 

 

—

 

“hello?” chloe called out, looking around her empty apartment. “dan...?” where was he? maybe he was working. 

 

she looked to the time and gasped. it was 10:13, and she was late for work. she was dressed already, though she didn’t remember getting dressed, but she grabbed her gun and rushed out the door. 

 

her car was missing. where was her car? jesus, she didn’t even remember. maybe something had happened last night. sighing she decided to work to work, and if she saw a patrol unit on the way she could ask for a quick lift. maybe dan had taken her car in an emergency. 

 

chloe felt like she had been running forever, through the endless suburbs of los angeles. she was always on time, never a second late for work, and now she seemed lost on her way there. what had happened? only moments earlier had she been rushing down the same hill she drove down every morning. 

 

eventually she made it to work, tired and sweaty. her hair was sticking to her forehead and neck, and she could barely breathe in her beat-cop uniform. jesus, it would be a long day. 

 

soon enough she got herself fixed up, washing her face with some cold water in the bathroom and changing into her spare uniform at the precinct. it was less sweaty. 

as soon as she stepped out she ran into her boss, not the best thing that could’ve happened. 

 

“decker! where have you been?” he shouted at her, towering over her seemingly much more menacing than usual. his head seemed so red and fiery, and his voice rang through her ears. 

 

“today has been _hell_ , sorry. my uh, my car broke down.” she lied, grimacing. her boss’ face didn’t let up. 

 

“broke down? are you kidding me? we’ve had 2 murders and a robbery in your usual parole area!” he screamed into her ears, and the words rattled through her whole body. “it’s not good enough! you’re a terrible cop.”

 

“n-no i-“ chloe stumbled through her words, sweat building up on the back of her head again. everything seemed to start spinning, and her heart was pounding faster than usual. “t-that can’t have happened, please! it’s not my fault i-“

 

she was cut off by a huge energy surging through her, making her spine shiver and making chloe let out a huge gasp. when she opened her eyes, everything around her was grey, and ashy. the people around her had frozen. 

 

“what..?” she looked around, puzzled. the sweat from her back was undetectable and her heart rate seemed fine, as if nothing had happened. she wandered around the room, tip-toeing, walking up to a few people to see that they had truly been frozen in time. but that’s impossible. 

 

still wandering around, she suddenly found herself drawn to the door of the interrogation room. she couldn’t explain it, it was slightly more frosted than the other doors, but there was something else that pulled her to it. 

 

“is anybody using this..?” her words trailed off, knowing nobody could hear her, and she became too enamoured with the door. she turned the handle painfully slowly, slightly unsure of why she felt the need to enter. 

 

as she pulled the door open, with a huge swing of force, she suddenly found that everything around her had changed. the door frame was gone, the interrogation room was gone. she spinned around quickly, to find that the whole precinct had gone- she was stood in an alleyway somewhere, a cold one. it definitely didn’t feel like los angeles. 

 

—

 

all of the demons looked to each other, those that had slept and those that were drunk all seemed to move in sync. they stood to alert, a fear in their eyes. they all turned to lucifer. 

 

“was that-“ one of them began to speak, gulping and not daring to look lucifer in the eye. 

 

“yes.” his words were quiet. he had seemed so tired and disheartened before, but now there was a spark in his eyes. “YES!” he called out once again, standing up from his throne. maybe the spark in the eyes looked a little more crazy than they first appeared. 

 

“it seems... someone has escaped hell.”


End file.
